Like Riding a Bike/transcript
Theme The theme plays. Pepper Ann: Haha cool, maracas! (shakes them) Part 1 Open on Pepper Ann, Nicky, and Milo under the desk in science class. The episode's title appears as Pepper Ann gasps Pepper Ann: I may have to go to detention, but at least I found these cool maracas! (shakes the maracas) Dieter appears. Dieter: My maracas! Thank you, Pepper Ann! Dieter takes the maracas from Pepper Ann and exits right, shaking them. Pepper Ann groans as the shot pans in on her Fade to the school hallway after class. Pepper Ann and Milo are walking through the hall Pepper Ann: I'm telling you, Milo. Mr. Carter totally has it out for me! Cut to a closer shot of the two Pepper Ann: There are just too many "coincidences". Milo: Do tell. Cut to a closeup of Pepper Ann Pepper Ann: The snooze button my alarm, Braindead conveniently located on my way to school, and I know' '''he's behind that whole daylight savings thing. ''Cut back to the shot of the two; Milo gasps as they stop walking Cut to Gwen Mezzrow approaching Gwen Mezzrow: Hi, Milo... Pepper Ann and Milo watch as Gwen Mezzrow walks by Milo: Gwen Mezzrow has a crush on me. Pepper Ann: Again? Milo: I've been pumpin' iron. Pepper Ann: Oh. Pepper Ann closes her locker as Nicky approaches, carrying a piece of paper and panting Nicky: Note...Locker...Stewart! Cut to a closer shot of Milo Milo: P.A., she's trying to tell us something! Cut to Nicky waving the note frantically Milo: What is it, girl?! Is Stewart in trouble? Pan to Pepper Ann Pepper Ann: Stewart Walldinger left you a note asking you to meet him at the Greezy and Cheezy in an hour because he has something important to ask you?! Nicky nods and the three dance in a circle as Nicky laughs Milo: Ohh!! I love Greezy and Cheezy!! Nicky: So, do you think I should go? Pepper Ann: Hellooo? Yes! I'd go with ya, but I've already got plans. Pan to the door of detention as Pepper Ann walks in Crowd: Pepper Ann! Cut to Pepper Ann's front door; Pepper Ann walks in Lydia: Peppie, I'm off to a PTA meeting and some incoherent person called you six times. Be back soon! Lydia exits Cut to a shot of the telephone; it rings; Pepper Ann picks up Pepper Ann: Hey Nicky. Uh huh. Well did you--uh huh, uh huh. What--uh huh. Uh huh, uh uh. Fade to Pepper Ann and Moose looking into the refrigerator. Pepper Ann is still on the phone Pepper Ann: Uh huh. Well, officially "going out" with Stewart is a serious--uh huh, uh huh. Moose, staring angrily into the refrigerator: There's nothing. Cut to the inside of the refrigerator, which seems to be particularly well-stocked Pepper Ann: Mom should be home soon to start fixing dinner. It's taco night! Moose: The night of tacos. Pepper Ann: El Taco Noche! Yeah, I'm still here. Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Cut to the door of the kitchen. Lydia enters and turns on the light Lydia: Ugh, sorry girls. The meeting ran later than I thought. Cut to Pepper Ann Pepper Ann: Nicky, I've got to go. Mm-hmm. Lydia walks to the refrigerator, opens it and begins getting the ingredients for tacos out Lydia: Girls, you are looking at the new co-captain of the committee to remodel the school's language lab! Cut to Moose Moose: Cool. Cut back to Lydia and Pepper Ann Pepper Ann: This won't affect El Taco Noche will it?! Lydia: Oh of course not! Especially since I have a co-captain to help with the planning: Lydia: Actually, he's one of your teachers, Peppie! Mr. Carter! Shocked, Pepper Ann turns around and spits out the black olives she was eating. They land on the wall all around Moose. who is not amused Lydia: In fact, I've invited him over to brainstorm fundraising ideas! Pepper Ann: Mr. Carter? Here? In our home? Where I sleep? The doorbell rings and Pepper Ann screams, cut to the door opening to reveal Mr. Carter holding three boxes of pizza Mr. Carter: Yello there! Pepper Ann: Sorry, wrong house! Pepper Ann slams the door Cut to Mr. Carter standing outside as the door opens again Lydia: Peppie, what on Earth?! Cut back inside Lydia: Mr. Carter, please come in! Mr. Carter walks in, Pepper Ann shuts the door and stands behind him, looking unimpressed Mr. Carter: My, what a lovely home you have, Ms. Pearson! I hope you don't mind, but I picked up some pizzas! Lydia: Oh terrific! Now I don't have to make tacos! Hahaha! Zoom out to reveal Pepper Ann still standing behind Mr. Carter, now looking somehow less impressed Lydia: And please, call me Lydia. Pepper Ann gags Mr. Carter: Hello there, Pepper Ann. Pepper Ann: Hi, Mr. Carter. Uh, sorry about that 'wrong house' thing. I thought you were riff-raff. Mr. Carter: Oh, it's already forgotten! So, how are things by you? Pepper Ann ''(stiffly):' Fine...Nicky and Stewart Walldinger like each other... '''Mr. Carter:' Fine, fine, yeah...That Nicky Little's pretty darn amazing, I'll tell ya. '''Pepper Ann (awkwardly):' Yep, yep, yep, yep, mm... ''Lydia enters carrying the pizzas, which are now on platters Lydia: Who's up for Pad Thai Supreme? Moose: Me! Pepper Ann: No thanks...I've lost my appetite. Cut to a closeup of Pepper Ann Pepper Ann: I've got a lot of homework to do...a lot of science homework... Cut back to Mr. Carter, Lydia and Moose eating as Pepper Ann exits the room Mr. Carter: So I asked her the difference; she says, "same as the regular, just has more!" Lydia laughs Mr. Carter: Supreme, that's why they call it supreme!... Cut to Pepper Ann walking up the stairs. She stops and looks back out to the dining room Lydia: Oh, Mr. Carter, you are such a card! Pepper Ann widens her eyes and continues upstairs Cut to Pepper Ann and Milo walking down the sidewalk Pepper Ann: I'm telling you, it's no coincidence that Mr. Carter's co-captains with my mom. It's all a part of his master plan! Cut to a closer shot of the two Milo: I had a master plan once. I traded it to Dieter for some magic beans. They stop; Nicky and Stewart approach holding hands Pepper Ann: Hey, Nicky! Hey, Stewart! Looks like you guys are official, huh? Cut to Nicky and Stewart Nicky: Almost. I asked Stewart if he wouldn't mind undertaking a trial period to see how going out would affect our daily lives. Cut to closeup of Stewart Stewart: You know. To see if either of us would wig and go...Fatal Attraction. Cut back to the shot of the two of them Stewart: So I said... Nicky: ..."Fully. I'm in." Cut to Milo: Milo: Hey, diddy, diddy. Look who's pretty. Cut to Gwen Mezzrow running down the sidewalk through the sprinklers in slow motion; Pepper Ann and Milo watch as she passes them Milo: Look at her. How she tosses her braids back and forth like the mythical enchantress she is. Pepper Ann: But yesterday you didn't like Gwen Mezzrow! Closeup of Milo Milo: P.A., that was yesterday. Nicky and Stewart walk closer Stewart: Gwen M.'s my torchmate in metal shop. If you want, I could hook you guys up. Milo: Stew-W-Dinger, you the man! Milo and Stewart walk off towards the school, Nicky and Pepper Ann watch Mr. Carter: Pepper Ann! Pepper Ann and Nicky turn around to find Mr. Carter glaring at Pepper Ann, hands on his hips. Pepper Ann: Mr. Carter, I know I'm late but I was just on my way to...Wait a minute. School hasn't started yet. Closeup of Mr. Carter Mr. Carter ''(laughing):' No, no, I just wanted to say that I enjoyed hangin' with you and your family last night. ''Nicky looks shocked, placing her hand on her cheek Nicky: Oh! Mr. Carter: 'Kay, well, I'll see ya in class. Oh! And please, tell your mother I said, "hello there!" (chuckles) ''from Mr. Carter... ''Mr. Carter exits and Nicky turns to face Pepper Ann Pepper Ann: Don't ask. Just believe me when I tell you, my life is trash... Milo ''(offscreen)'': Hey, Gwen Mezzrow... Gwen Mezzrow: Ugh, get away from me, you freak! We hear the sound of someone, presumably Milo, being slapped and Pepper Ann and Nicky shutter Fade to Pepper Ann's front porch; Pepper Ann walks up and goes inside the house Lydia: Peppie, I'm off to meet Mr. Carter to discuss the fundraiser. Janie: Oh? And who's Mr. Carter? Lydia begins walking out the door Lydia: There's Tuna McChunkies in the fridge if you or Moose want a snack! Lydia exits, Janie chases after her Janie: Lydia, who's Mr. Carter?! Sisters should talk about these things, you know! Pepper Ann walks up to a mirror Conscience: Woo-hoo! This is awesome! Closeup of Pepper Ann Pepper Ann: Are you hooted up on Chillade? This is terrible! Cut back to to the mirror Conscience: If Mom spends time with Carter, she'll see what you already know: that he's a total, one-hundred-percent, grade-A, faaa-reak! Pepper Ann looks surprised, then smiles Pepper Ann: How can you guys eat at a time like this? Part 2 Bell rings. Pepper Ann enters Hazelnut Middle School, screaming. Credits Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Transcripts